Mü
by MikumiH
Summary: Shaka siente que ya no es un niño, en un arranque de madurez se deshace de todos sus juguetes, pero algo lo hara arrepentirse.


Pareja principal: ShakaxMu (Implícita).

Parejas secundarias: AioriaxShaka (No correspondido).

Tipo: One shot.

Clasificación:Todo publico.

Advertencias: Consumo de alcohol adulterado (¿?) Muñecos vivientes.

Genero: Yaoi, ChicoxChico, Amor entre hombres, Si no te gusta NO leas.

Beta: No esta beteado. (Acepto críticas).

Estado:Finalizado.

Resumen: Shaka siente que ya no es un niño, en un arranque de madurez se deshace de todos sus juguetes, pero algo lo hara arrepentirse.

Comentarios: One shot hecho para el evento **"Trick or Treat" del Club "Amor Eterno" de la comunidad Saint Seiya Yaoi. **Reescrito, lo había terminado hace un tiempo, debido a un bajón de luz perdí el documento y no pude recuperarlo, así que lo volví a hacer, aunque realmente no termino de gustarme como es que quedo esta vez, no esta revisado, debido a que intente terminado lo más rápido posible para el evento. De antemano me disculpo por cualquier error o incoherencia (pueden hacérmelo saber de manera amable si lo desean :3)*No acepto críticas con respecto a la trama o el género* Inspirado en el Fic "La noche de los muñecos vivientes" del fandom Hetaliano.

Disclaimer (O negación de derechos de autor): Saint Seiya y sus personajes NO me pertenecen, pertenecen a Masami Kurumada, Historia sin fines de lucro

* * *

><p>El fenómeno comenzó semanas después de mi decimo cuarto cumpleaños, cuando sentí el golpe de la madurez darme de lleno al rostro. Queriendo dejar mi infancia de lado de un día a otro.<p>

Empecé por cortarme un poco el cabello, no era que me molestara mucho, pero mis compañeros siempre habían jodido respecto a ello, llamándome; "Barbie", "Oxigenada", ese tipo de motes estúpidos, No les estaba dando la razón ni concediéndoles el gusto simplemente creo no estaría mal descansar de tanta idiotez .Miré a la cabecera de mi cama, justo donde estaban mis peluches, siempre había tenido una extraña fijación con ellos y a cada fecha especial me los regalaban por montones familiares y amigos cercanos. Tomé una enorme bolsa de plástico negra y fui metiéndolos uno por uno sin mucho cuidado, hasta que llegue a él... a mi pequeño carnero de felpa, ese era sin duda el mas especial de todos para mí y había un profundo significado detrás de ello, fue un regalo de mi mejor amigo, antes de que se marchara lejos... para nunca regresar.

Aioria era un amigo bastante... peculiar, si es que se le podía decir de tan subjetiva manera. Pero, tengo innumerables e incómodos recuerdos a su lado, hubo veces en que indiscretamente rozaba su mano con la mía y otras tantas en que sentía que me miraba mientas creía que dormía cada vez que se quedaba a dormir en mi casa por la noches o yo en la suya, sus verdaderos sentimientos e intenciones siempre fueron un misterio para mí. Cuando su madre consiguió un empleo en otro país, me regalo este pequeño cordero lila de felpa... asegurando que todos sus sentimientos iban en él. Aunque ciertamente nunca entendí eso del todo.

Sin embargo, a pesar de estar consciente de que aquel chico era un completo idiota, le tenia un enorme aprecio y hasta la fecha le sigo considerando mi mejor amigo, ya que él siempre estuvo ahí en los buenos y los malos momentos, y de esa manera el dichoso muñeco pasó a ser tan especial en mi vida, hasta el grado de cargarlo a todas partes e inclusive el haberle bautizado; "Mü", aunque no recuerdo la razón de tan peculiar nombre.

Me quede observándolo durante un largo rato, durante el cual pude haber jurado me devolvía una mirada cargada de tristeza, mi mente empezaba a jugarme bromas, sacudí la cabeza con algo de negación y así aunque con algo de culpabilidad (No justificada, se trataba de un simple muñeco) lo metí en la bolsa. Una vez dentro no tuve de otra que cerrarla rápidamente con un fuerte nudo, antes de que me arrepintiese. La lleva al sótano con algo de dificultad debido al tamaño, ya después vería que hacer con ellos, si tirarlo, donarlos, venderlos, Etc.

Por lo menos ese día podría despejarme un poco. Iría a una fiesta de disfraces organizada por algunas compañeras de escuela, no era como si me hubiera emocionado mucho con la idea de disfrazarme, pero como ya había dicho, me serviría para al menos pasar el rato.

Una improvisada chaqueta negra con capucha y un poco de maquillaje negro, fueron suficientes para mí, a pesar de las múltiples quejas de mis amigos debido a lo que ellos llamaron "Sencillo, patético y fuera de moda" (está de más decir lo poco que me importó lo que ellos opinaran).

La fiesta no fue la gran cosa, pero fue entretenido observar el variado desfila de trajes (y miradas de víboras de algunas chicas hacia otras) Algunas personas conocidas, y otras tantas que nunca antes había visto siquiera.

Bebí tan sólo un poco y antes de que pudiera darme cuenta ya estaba en camino a casa, acompañado por mis dos inseparables amigos, Saga y Kanon, que por cierto eran gemelos (bastante raritos debo aclarar), me fui a la cama casi de inmediato, torpemente y no muy acostumbrado al alcohol en mi organismo, no tarde mucho en caer dormido. Escuche mi nombre como un leve murmullo entre sueños, un sentimiento extraño comenzó a invadirme, mi respiración se agito... de alguna manera no podía despertar por completo, sentía la vista nublada y no precisamente por el alcohol.

—Shaka —Escuche mi nombre nuevamente, esta vez de manera más clara, ahora sí no tenia dudas.

No podía moverme tampoco

—Shaka... tengo miedo ¿Por qué te deshiciste de nosotros?— enfoque mi vista para buscar la procedencia de esa voz, si era un tipo de broma, ya había llegado demasiado lejos, una silueta desconocida apareció al pie de mi cama.

—¿Q... qué?—murmure casi de manera inaudible, bastante sorprendido

—No quiero estar en ese lugar Shaka— Sollozó, cuando mi vista se hubo acostumbrado un poco más pude distinguir a un chico, quizá de mi edad, delgado y de un extraño color de cabellos lila... de alguna extraña manera se me hacia conocido

—¿Mü?—pregunte incrédulo... era tan completamente ridículo.

— Sácanos de ahí Shaka, esta oscuro, Queremos... quiero estar contigo— se me oprimió el corazón al escucharlo, perdiéndome un poco en esas palabras, aun dudando de mi salud mental o culpando a mi estado alcohólico, volví en mí cuando sentí un peso extra sobre mi cuerpo, ligero pero pesado a la vez.

—No me dejes— estrecho sus brazos contra mí, sus manos treparon hasta mi rostro, tomándolo firmemente mientras se acercaba más, un miedo terrible e indescriptible se apodero de mí, sintiendo el deseo de apartarlo... mas no podía siquiera mover un musculo, los segundos se volvieron horas.

Desperté con un grito ahogado, al parecer ya era de día. Mi mirada se perdió por toda la habitación, queriendo buscar algún vestigio de lo sucedido la noche anterior. Corrí directo hasta el sótano, encontrando la bolsa de muñecos desbordada por todo el piso, me parecía algo aterrador.

—¡June!—llamé a mi hermana menor—¡Tú sacaste de la bolsa los muñecos del sótano?— cuestione casi rogando al cielo que fuera de esa manera.

—¿Ah?... no— respondió confundida y llegó hasta el lugar deteniéndose en la puerta justo antes de bajar la escalera—debieron de haber sido los ratones, mamá dice que hay muchos aquí abajo, fue por eso que la vez pasada te pidió que limpiaras.— me miro afilando la mirada para darse la vuelta y volver a donde sea que hubiese estado antes—Por cierto,—se detuvo un momento más sin voltearse— deberías de lavarte la cara, tienes todo el maquillaje corrido y se te ve fatal—No pude evitar soltar un chillido de frustración, seguro utilizaría esto después para burlarse de mí.

Volviendo a lo importante... aun no había explicación alguna para el desorden de los muñecos, encontré a Mü, cogiéndolo en mis manos lo miré durante un rato, no tenia la menor idea de si había sido un sueño o una alucinación causada por el alcohol posiblemente alterado que consumí, pero sinceramente no quería volver a pasar por eso, recogí todos esos peluches dentro de la bolsa para devolverlos para mi habitación, esta vez colocan dolos en un estante aparte.

No tuve ese problema nuevamente, pero de vez en cuando despertaba con Mü justo sobre la almohada al lado mio.

* * *

><p>Weeeee~~.<p>

¡Eso es todo!.

Si lo leyeron les agradezco por haber aguantado xD, si les gusto no teman dejar un review :D~, Cualquier falta ortografía, incoherencia o error en los tiempos no teman hacérmelo saber por medio de un review (nací para aprender :D) *No quiero criticas con complejo de superioridad o groseras :3*.

Nos estaremos leyendo :D.

Seguiré haciendo cosas de esta preciosa pareja n_n.


End file.
